Descendants and The Crazy Turban Guy
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jane, and Jay are all de-aged and sent back in time to protect Harry Potter. Takes place in the 1st year. Those four are going and no one else because they all have magical roots. And Jay, in this universe, inherited some genie powers from when Jafar was a genie. I Own Nothing!
1. You Want Us To Go Where!

Mal, Evie, and Jay all shared a nervous glance as they walked to Fairy godmother's office. As far as they knew they hadn't done anything too outrageous. And if they had Carlos would be with them!

To their surprise they saw Jane standing outside of her mother's office, looking as confused as they felt.

As soon as they walked up Fairy godmother's door opened and she told them all to come in. The moment they walked in the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Excuse me for the abruptness but you four are needed for a very important task and there isn't much time. Before I explain what's going on I need each of you to agree right now. If you choose to reject this task you can leave." When each of them nodded in agreement, she continued, "You see, an old friend of mine has asked for assistance in protecting a very important child. The only problem with this is that they are in a different time, and their all wizards. You'll all be going to a wizarding school called Hogwarts and before you go you'll each have to change yourselves a bit. To help you blend in more. Your story is that you are all wizards born to human parents, and the boy you are protecting is called Harry Potter. You'll know everything else that you need to know when you get there. Now, are you all ready?"

Mal raised her hand, "Um, change ourselves how?"

"Well, you'll have to drink a potion that's already been prepared that will revert you to a younger age."

"How young?"

"Eleven."

"Okay then. Let's do this."

Mal was the first to drink the potion. Her first reaction was to spit it out, but she forced it down and nearly screamed as her pones began to violently shrink, it felt like a growth spurt, with the time cut in half, and in reverse.

When she opened her eyes, the room seemed much bigger and her friends were all holding their stomachs, with their faces twisted in pain. She watched as they shrunk before her very eyes.

Fairy godmother smiled once all four were finished and ushered them over to an arch in the wall. Before any of them stepped through Mal had one last question, "Fairy godmother, how long will we be gone?"

"Seven years." At their shocked gasps, she continued, "But when you come back five minutes are all that will have passed here. And you'll return to your normal ages as well."

Fairy godmother pulled out her wand, which no one realized she had, and tapped the arch. It shifted and turned into a portal.

One by one they stepped into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

So there are a lot of these for Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossovers but none for Descendents/Harry Potter crossovers as far as I've seen.

If you have seen one, I would love to read it!

Question of the Day:

What houses do you think each character will be sorted into? What's your house?


	2. Wands

In all of his years as a wandmaker, Ollivander had sold many wands to many young witches and wizards, but he had never seen the likes of the five children that walked into his shop.

When they walked in, Ollivander immediately recognized Harry Potter, but the other four he walked in with, almost gave Ollivander pause.

The girls three girls were as different as the wands he sold. The first had long purple hair and sparkling grey eyes, that held a mischievous glint in them. The second was much more timid, with short brown hair and blue eyes, she seemed almost scared of the people around her. The final girl of the group had curly blue hair and dark brown eyes, she seemed calmer than her purple headed friend, but she also had the same mischievous gleam.

The boy that was talking with Harry Potter was a good head taller than the slim boy. His long brown hair was held back with a red beanie, and he seemed to be instructing Harry Potter on how to do something, whatever it was, it didn't look pleasant.

After many different wands passed through his hands Ollivander found the perfect wand for Mr. Potter. 11" holly with a phoenix feather core and nice and supple.

The second boy, Jay Djinn, took considerably less time to find the correct wand, the second wand as it turned out. 13 1/4" sycamore wood with a phoenix feather core and unbending flexibility. From the corner of Ollivander's eye, he could see the purple haired girl eyeing Mr. Djinn's wand as if she had an idea.

Next, Ollivander worked with the brown-haired girl, Jane Magie, which was quite easy as the first wand he pulled out was her perfect fit. 10" willow wood with a unicorn hair core and slightly yielding flexibility. It would serve her well.

The girl with blue hair, Evie Queen, was next and she was quite tricky, taking almost as long to find the correct wand as it had for Mr. Potter. 11 1/2" beech wood with a unicorn hair core and unbending flexibility. Ms. Queen seemed quite pleased.

Finally, Ms. Heart was up. It seemed to Ollivander, that any wand that was presented was inadequate. Instead of becoming frustrated, he became excited, much as he had for Mr. Potter and Ms. Queen. But finally, Ollivander found the perfect wand. 12 1/2" larch wood with a dragon heartstring core and brittle flexibility.

The five paid and left. Each one happy with their wand. Ollivander smiled, one never could grow bored making wands. Every wand was different, and every customer was interesting.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

See you next time

Questions of the Day:

Should our heroes take pets to Hogwarts?

What do you think their Patronuses will be?

What is your Patronus?


	3. The Sorting

The moment you've all been waiting for!

The sorting!

(Also if you couldn't tell, I'm American. So the characters will probably talk differently.)

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

All of the soon-to-be-sorted first years were nervous as they waited in line for their names to be called.

When Professor McGonagall called out, "Djinn, Jay." Jay nearly jumped out of his robes, which he was wearing incorrectly. But all the same, he walked up and had the creepy old hat placed on his head.

"Hm. Interesting." A small voice in Jay's ear said, "You are incredibly brave, and you are certainly ambitious. But I think you'd better be, RAVENCLAW!" As the hat shouted for all of the great hall to hear, one of the middle tables began to cheer, so Jay headed over to that one.

Hermione Granger, a girl they'd all met on the train, was quickly sorted into Gryffindor.

When Mal's name was called she strode confidently up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Quite curious." The hat said, "You would do well in Slytherin, given your history, but you're not quite as tough as others believe. You'd best be HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow table cheered and Mal couldn't help but be confused. From what she'd heard, she was definitely more like a Slytherin than a Hufflepuff. But nevertheless, she sat down at the cheering table.

Jane was much more nervous than the others, even more so than Neville Longbottom, who had literally walked away with the sorting hat. But the hat wasn't even on her for twelve seconds before it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dazed, Jane walked over. But even still she couldn't help but smile.

Draco Malfoy, a rich kid that they'd met when getting robes as well as on the train, was sent almost immediately to the Slytherin table.

By the time Evie's name was called, she wasn't nervous anymore. No matter what house she was put into, she'd have someone to talk to.

"Quite the head you have on your shoulders. Not lacking in any form of cleverness. But sly as well. Best be a SLYTHERIN!"

The cheering table in green welcomed her, even if the colors didn't really match her color scheme.

Harry Potter caused quite a stir, though none of the four could tell you why, and he sat on the stool for what felt like forever, before the hat sent him to the red table.

Ron Weasley, another friend they'd made on the train, was also sorted into Gryffindor.

After a few more people, the last being someone named Zambini.

Finally, the sorting was over and they were allowed to eat.

* * *

Now before you guys come attacking with torches, pitchforks, and wands raised: I did have reason for putting each person in their respective house.

Jay: While he is very strong and would fit in well with the Gryffindors, everyone seems to look past the fact that Ravenclaws value more and are more than just book smart, they're street smart. And if Jay is nothing else he is streetsmart.

Mal: Okay, so we all know that fair play isn't really her strong suit, but she can be kind, is most definitely loyal, and hardworking. And I don't care what you say Hufflepuff is not the potato house. Just look at Cedric.

Jane: Is extremely brave. Sure sometimes that bravery is out of desperation and manipulation, but she is willing to do what she believes in, even if it's wrong. She is timid, but then again so is Neville.

Evie: is very smart, but she is also very cunning and looks out for her own. I mean she was smart enough to play dumb for years! She's also good at getting what she wants. And I don't know how hard I can stress this. SLYTHERINS. ARE. NOT. ALL. EVIL.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

See you next time!

QotD:

What should the names of the pets be?

Who do you think the next chapter should focus on?


	4. The Feast

I.O.N.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mal was honestly shocked when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. From the things she'd heard on the train about the four houses, she thought Slytherin would be the one for her, hadn't even considered the other three really. But now she was seated at a table with people smiling and congratulating her on being placed in this house.

She was sitting next to a third-year student who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory. He was a little too perky for her liking, other than that, he seemed alright. But then again, so did a lot of the other first years.

Pushing her food around on her plate absentmindedly, Mal looked around the great hall for her friends.

Mal picked out Evie straight away. She seemed to be working her natural charm, a perfect mix of complement and backhanded insult, on some of the other first years that had already swarmed her.

Her gaze fell to the Ravenclaw table, where Jay appeared to be showing his fellow Ravenclaws, not just the first years, the art of perfectly pick-pocketing a person of preposterous wealth. They all seemed so interested in it that it was a little scary.

Finally, Mal looked for Jane at the table next to hers. The daughter of the Fairy God-mother was the only one that seemed nervous of her spot, but she was talking to the boy who'd left the sorting, with the Sorting Hat, and they were sitting next to Hermione, a redheaded boy, and Harry.

Mal was so spaced out that she missed most of the introductory speech, and was only shaken out of it when the Cedric elbowed her in the stomach and motioned for her to start singing. The Hogwarts school song was murder to listen to, since the headmaster just allowed everyone to sing at their own pace, with sensitive ears, which most fairies were born with.

Once the nightmare was over, Professor Dumbledor warned all first years that the Forbidden Forest was actually, you know, _**forbidden**_ and that the entire third-floor corridor was also off limits. Mal smirked to herself, _'It seems to me that there will be much exploring this year.'_

The Headmaster went on and on about some rules or other but Mal had tuned out. As she half listened to whatever he was saying, Mal's eyes wandered over the teachers' table. They all seemed uninteresting in what Dumbledor was saying, but two, in particular, caught her eye.

The first one was the creepy stuttering man they'd met at the Leaky Cauldron, for whatever reason, Mal just disliked him more and more each time she saw him. The first time he had been so awed by Harry, for some reason the four of them still hadn't figured out, that he hadn't even noticed the others with him, but Mal and Jane had noticed him alright. He stank of dark magic and snakes. This time it was so pungent that even Evie and Jay could probably sense it. Mal racked her brain for his name, then remembered that Hagrid had called him Professor Quirrell, would be one to look out for, for the year.

The second teacher was a greasy looking man with a hooked nose and didn't look the least bit friendly. His mouth appeared to be frozen in a permanent frown, and if Mal wasn't mistaken, he was glaring at Harry. That was something that would have to be remedied soon.

Once the food appeared, quite literally, the young half fairy elbowed her older classmate, who had been gorging himself on the magical food, in the stomach to repay him for earlier and asked, "Hey Cedric, who's the greasy looking guy at the teachers' table?"

Still rubbing his abdomen the third year answered without even looking up, "That's Professor Snape, he's the potions master and head teacher of Slytherin house. You'll want to watch out for him and try to stay on his good side."

As Mal considered this, she noticed that her young friend Harry was rubbing his forehead while looking in the direction of the two suspicious teachers. That could be problematic. Jane would have to stay on her guard.

Soon the feast was over and all the prefects got the first years rounded up so that they could show them the way to their dormitories.

Mal stayed near the back of her group so that she could catch the eyes of her fellow descendants. With a few specific hand gestures, they all agreed to meet up in the great hall the following morning to go over how they would handle being in different houses.

After that, the ex-villain in training followed her housemates down towards the kitchens.

It was certainly going to be a strange year if the requirement of tickling a pear was any indication.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mal will become friends with Cedric, and who knows how that will end.

Everyone seems to be settling into their new homes fairly well. We'll see how that goes.

QotD:

What classes do you think they'll excel in?

Will any of them join Quidditch? (Can I just say how funny it is that my spell check actually recognizes Quidditch as a word.)

How do you think Quirrell will handle four more meddling students?


	5. The Dorms

It's been over a month! I am so sorry! A lot of stuff has happened between the last chapter and now. I kid you not, about a week before I got out for school, one of my front tooth got infected because it had been so long since I'd had a root canal on it and it wanted to kill me.

But that's enough about me and my pathetic life! You're here for a story! And a story you shall have.

I.O.N.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jane was nervous when she left the Great Hall with the rest of her new housemates. There were really only a few that paid attention to her among the first years. In fact, after her sorting, an exact total of four bothered to talk to her. As nervous as she was, Jane thought it would be a good idea to stay close to her four new friends. It was strange to see four children that were so different work stand together like they'd known each other for years.

But then Jane laughed to herself. It wasn't the first time she'd seen four characters that were so different blend so well. Blaming all her thoughts on the feast she'd just eaten, Jane headed up to the girl's dormitory and got ready for bed and wished that her owl, Pumpkin, was there with her, but contented herself with the plan of waking up early and going in search of where the owls were roosted.

Since she had gone to bed almost immediately, Jane didn't notice that she was sharing a dorm with Hermione.

* * *

Evie was having a blast. At first, she had been disappointed that she hadn't been sorted into a house that had one of her friends, but the Slytherins were an interesting bunch. Especially the ones that, at the feast, had mocked her for being a Muggle-born wizard or 'Mudbloods' as they called them. The insults didn't really bother her, but ever the villain's child, she had already planned on how best to get revenge. After all, it wouldn't do to let her housemates think her weak.

She had become fast friends with two of the girls she was rooming with, a girl named Millicent, and the other named Pansy. Since Millicent was a half-blood and Pansy was a pureblood, the three of them made an odd trio in the Slytherin house, but it appeared that none of the prejudiced Slytherins would speak out against them because Millicent was also in a budding friendship with Draco Malfoy, whose father was apparently very important.

In the room that was to house them for the next seven years, Evie introduced her new friends to Charm, her black cat. When they were at the pet shop, Mal and Jay had thought it was hilariously ironic for the daughter of a Poisoner to own a black cat. But, Evie had fallen in love with the fluffy black cat and didn't really care what the others thought. Besides Charm was extremely intelligent, letting her out of the dormitory, Evie told her to have fun but not to get into too much trouble... tonight.

* * *

Jay had been stuck outside the Ravenclaw tower for what felt like half the night because the older students were refusing to open the door and to get in they had to answer a riddle, and since they were all tired, no one had managed to correctly answer a riddle. All of the first years had decided to answer one at a time.

Finally, it was Jay's turn. He knocked on the bronze eagle knocker and waited for his riddle. After a while, it spoke, "What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?"

In Jay's half asleep state there was no way for him to filter himself so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Well it's definitely not you." The eagle was so shocked by the insult that it opened the door and let them in. Jay didn't even bother to look surprised, he just walked in and headed for the nearest chair.

Which is where he fell asleep. Everyone else was also so tired that they just left him, and didn't even notice the rat that scurried past, climbed up to where Jay was sleeping and curled up with the sleeping boy.

* * *

Mal stayed with her group just long enough to find her way to the kitchen, the dorms, and how to get in. Then she snuck away from everyone else and went exploring. The very first place she went to find was the forbidden third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. Mal was so curious to find out what had made it so forbidden.

Besides that one specific area, Mal was also determined to find all the other important areas. Like the library, the bathrooms, how to get to a classroom. A few times Mal could see a ghost roaming the halls like they were looking for something to do that would most likely spell embarrassment for whoever fell into whatever trap the laid. Mal decided that she would befriend that ghost.

Unfortunately, Mal didn't find the forbidden corridor but had found everything else that she was looking for. Finally, she headed back to her dorm. Mal's snake, Imp, was waiting for her when she walked into the common room.

Letting the little grass snake curl around her wrist, Mal headed to her room to try and get some sleep. After all, she had a very early morning.

* * *

I will just say, the answer Jay gave was not from me. I got it from Pinterest. Whoever wrote that post is the genius that made it up and I just hope whoever you are that you aren't mad at me for using a part of it.

Also, Jay's rat is named Vanish.

QotD:

What do you think of the pets?

How do you think all of their individual friendships away from each other will develop?

Will Mal become friends with Peeves?


End file.
